How to rock ZEVIE
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Zander and Stevie are fighting their feelings for each other, while fighting to help get their band to the top! From duets, to concerts, to road trips, to camping trips and more. Watch as they start out from friends to something more.
1. How To Rock Stevie's Hidden Voice

**A/N don't worry guys! I didn't fall of the face of the earth. I couldn't update my other stories since my brother went to Canada for a month, and took my laptop with him. I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. But these days, I fell in LOVE with ZEVIE! Cutest couple ever! So this is just a little story I am going to make up as I go along, I hope you like it. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own how to rock.**

**Stevie's POV**

I was in the band room, strumming away on my bass. For now I was alone. Peace and quiet, finally. I decided to take advantage of being alone, and I started to play a new song I wrote. I didn't tell anyone that I can write songs, or sing for that matter.

******"Eyes Open" By: Taylor Swift**

Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

(Keep your eyes open _[4x]_)

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

I was getting really into the song, but that's when I noticed I wasn't alone anymore. In the doorway, I saw Zander leaning against the wall. He looked surprised.

He then says, " I had no idea you could sing! That song was really good!"

I nervously tug a piece of my hair behind my ears. I might have a small teensy weensy crush on him.

" Well surprise then. Thanks." I say.

" We should totally perform that song!" He says excitedly.

" Thanks, but how bout Kacey?" I ask

" Good point, she can sing back round." He says

" Who should sing back round?" Kacey asks, coming in to the room along with Kevin and Nelson.

" You should. Stevie wrote such an amazing song! You should hear it!" Zander said.

"Really I didn't know Stevie can sing." Nelson said.

" A little, I guess." I say, not wanting to boast.

" Well what are you waiting for! Lets here it!" Kacey says.

I gulp, but grab my bass, and start singing. While singing my eyes are closed, but when the song ended, and I finally opened them, everyone had their jaw dropped. Except Zander who was smirking knowingly.

"So, what do you guys think?" I ask

"Amazing!" They all say at the same time.

"Thanks." I reply.

Just then, Kacey's phone goes off.

" AHHHH! Shoe sale! I got to go!" She squeals, then runs out the door.

Kevin's phone then goes off," Dude the new furious pigeons just came out!" He and Nelson run out the door, leaving Zander and I alone.

" We should totally do a duet together." Zander states.

I feel butterflies in my stomach when he talks to me. I don't want to feel that way about him, I mean, he's my best friend! But I can't help it!

" Sure." I say casually.

" Good! My house, right after school. I'll drive you. Kay?"

" Okay with me."

He winks at me and walks out the door, leaving me feeling nervous and confused. Is there a possibility that he might, just might like me back. No, I doubt it. He can have any girl he wants, why settle for me?

**Zander's POV**

I wonder why I did that. I mean, Stevie is my best friend, and she has an amazing voice, but why invite her over to my house? Why did I wink? Do I like her?

That was the big question. I guess I might like her, just a little though. But what ever I feel for her doesn't matter. She most definitely doesn't feel the same way.

But what ever, I was excited, and couldn't wait for school to end.

**A/N So that was short, and terrible. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are great inspiration and motivators. I'll try to write my second chapter PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. How To Rock Perfect Harmony

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews! I feel loved! A special thanks to ZevieObsessed2012 and SoulSurferfan116! Thanks guys! Also can you please add me on twitter, my account name is BlueNinjaGirl4 . I hope you guys liked the previous chapter, and here is a new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock.**

**Stevie POV**

School just ended, and I went out to the parking lot. There, I found Zander leaning against his car, waiting for me. I gulped then went over to him.

He flashed me a smile, then said" Ready to go."

"Yup." I replied.

We got into the car and drove away. It was silent in the car for most part. When we got to his house, we went straight down stairs to the basement.

His basement was filled with instruments of every kind.

"Wow." I stated.

"Yeah, my family loves music." He replies

" I can tell." I say

" So, any ideas?" He asks while plopping on the couch while strumming away on his ukulele.

" Not really. How bout' you?"

He ponders for a while, then his stomach rumbles.

I start laughing and he quickly joins in.

" I can't think on an empty stomach. I NEED FOOD!" with that he drags me back upstairs to the kitchen.

" Don't worry, we're home alone." He says.

How could he tell that I was nervous?

He starts rummaging through the fridge.

" Found it!" He exclaims.

" Found what?" I ask.

" My left over lasagna." He replies while kissing the container.

" EEWWW!" I say disgustedly, but laughing at the same time.

" Come on, you know you love it." He says jokingly.

And before I knew it, I see a piece of lasagna thrown at me. I stare at him incredulously, while he just laughs.

I get a piece of lasagna and throw it back at him. Before I knew it we were having a full-out food fight. Food was flying everywhere, while we were just laughing.

When we were done, we realized what a mess we made.

" I'm going to go change." I said.

Since this wasn't the first time this happened, I built a habit of leaving a bag of extra clothes at his house.

When I go back to the kitchen, I find Zander cleaning up the kitchen, except he wasn't wearing a shirt.

" Zander, why don't you have a shirt on!" I exclaim, while hiding my face hoping he won't notice me blushing.

" It was dirty." I shrugs and keeps on cleaning.

" Go change. NOW." I order him, probably looking like a tomato.

" Fine mother, I'll go change." He says sarcastically while going to his room.

When he left, I finally stopped blushing, and continued cleaning. By the time I was done, Zander came back, this time with a shirt, and we went back to the basement.

We were still having a hard time trying to come up with a song.

" Hey, I have an idea. Let's listen to some other songs, so hopefully they will give us some inspiration." Zander says, sitting up from his position from lying on the couch.

"Okay, I guess." I say shrugging.

He turns on his IPod, and puts it on shuffle. The song that came on was Bohemian Rap Sody By: Queen.

We knew all the words to the song, so we sang together, putting all of our heart and soul into it.

By the time the song was done, we were surprised at how good we sounded together.

" Wow, we sing in perfect harmony." Zander stated

" Perfect Harmony! That's it!." I exclaimed.

He seemed to know what I meant, because before I knew it, we were writing a killer song.

( **Next Day)**

Gravity 5 just met up in the bathroom. Kevin and Nelson were playing furious pigeons, Kacey was texting, Zander was strumming away on his guitar, and I was doing the same with my Bass.

Kacey seemed to remember something, since she turned to zander and I and said," Hey, didn't you guys tell me you were writing a duet."

This seemed to get everyone's attention.

" Oh yeah! Come on guys, let's here it." Kevin said.

Zander and I shared a look, grabbed our instruments, and started singing.

**Bold= Zander**

_Italics= Stevie_

Underline= Both

Perfect Harmony By: Keke Palmer and Max Shnieder

_When I first saw you, didn't know what to think_

_But something about you was so interesting_

_I can see me and you being best friends_

_The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences_

_When I can't think of the right words to say_

I just sing oh wuh oh wuh oh, oh wuh oh wuh oh

_Come on and harmonize with my melody_

And we'll sing oh wuh oh wuh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony?

**I woulda never thought I'd be here with you**

**To start a friendship that is so brand new**

**It's so amazing I have to say**

**Never met someone that had so much in common with me**

**Now, I can look into your eyes all day and just say**

Oh wuh oh wuh oh, oh wuh oh wuh oh

**I want to harmonize with your melody and we'll sing**

Oh wuh oh wuh oh

**Ain't it a perfect harmony**?

_Sometimes in your lifetime you look and you search for_ someone just to care

**Look around and it was there**

And we didn't need to go nowhere

_When I can't think of the right words to say_ (**the right words to say**)

_I just say oh wuh oh wuh oh, oh wuh oh wuh oh_

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing oh wuh oh wuh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony?

**You got me**

_I got you_

**I got you**

_You got me_

**Yeah, you got me**

_I got you_

A perfect harmony

When we finished the song, everyone else was clapping like crazy.

"That was amazing!" Kacey squealed.

" That was awesome!" Nelson said.

" Thanks guys." Zander said. He held my hand up in the air and we bowed.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe being in love with your best friend isn't such a bad thing after all.

**A/N Well that's it! I'm sorry it's short. I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any ideas for any other chapters, please share.**


	3. How To Rock A Contest

**Authors Note: I am soo sorry I didn't update in such a long time. I feel terrible! But I was on Vacation. I am sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I try to make them as much of the real characters as possible. **

**My Twitter: BlueNinjaGirl44**

**My Tumblr: Blue Ninja Girl**

**Warning: Rated high T for suggestion **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock, Or any Songs mentioned**

**Zander's POV: **

It was just a normal day, and we were all sitting around our lunch table. Kacey was staring at Dean, if she stared at him any more intensely, her eyes would burn off.

Stevie also seemed to notice since she went to Kacey, and whistled loudly in her ear to wake up. That seemed to work since Kacey yelled and jumped out of her seat.

We were all laughing at Kacey, and everyone seemed to be looking at us. That's when I noticed how cute Stevie looked while she laughed. Wait, did I just say that?

Kacey looked mad, so then she went up to Stevie and exclaimed, " Why did you do that!"

"I didn't want your eyes to fall off, oh and I thought it was funny." She said while laughing.

Kacey waved it off, and left to go talk to Dean.

Finally the laughing died down and we were all in our seats again. Stevie took her seat right next to me and continued eating her lunch.

Time Skip

Stevie's POV:

It was our free period, and I was walking into the band room, I was so tired! Mr. March gave us a pop quiz, and so did Mrs. Castro in Chemistry class. I flopped down on the couch and heard a grunt.

" As much as I love you Stevie, can you get off me before you break my spleen?" Zander says underneath me.

I quickly get off him and say, "I'm so sorry Z, didn't see you there."

He chuckles and sits up straight. Then he pulls me onto his lap. " You can lay on me anytime." He says and winks suggestively.

" You're not that lucky." I smirk

" You're no fun." He pouts.

I laugh at him and he quickly joins in.

All of a sudden he here an, "AWWWWW"

We look to the door we find the rest of the band looking at us, with their hands over their hearts.

It's then when I realized what kind of position we were in. I was on his lap, with his hands around my waist, and my hands around his neck.

We both see it, quickly stand up, and I hope I'm not blushing too much.

"Aren't you guys adorable?" Kacey says. "But we have to practice. Dean is coming to our concert here on Saturday, so it has to look flawless."

We roll our eyes and start rehearsing, the whole time my eyes were everywhere but at Zander.

We rehearse Go with Gravity, Last One Standing, and the song Zander and I wrote the other day, Perfect Harmony.

We were about to begin a fourth song when we heard a rumble.

"What was that?" Exclaimed Kacey.

" That was my stomach, I need food!" Yelled Kevin, and with that he was out the door.

"Well I guess rehearsal is over." I say.

"Yup… " Says Nelson.

I was board so I opened up my laptop and was surfing the web.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream.

"OW! Thanks Stevie for that headache I didn't need." Exclaims Zander.

Kevin walked in, looking satisfied.

"What is it Stevie?" Kacey asks.

"There is a contest, a music contest, where you tape you or your **band **performing an original song, and if you when the contest, you get to have a concert, in an actual venue, and we can actual crowds, thousands of people!" I say all in one breath, I know , not like me to get this excited.

" Really, where is the Venue?" Nelson asks.

"Doesn't say." I reply.

"Well, we HAVE to enter." Kacey announces.

"Heck Yeah!" Everyone replies.

"Wait, what song are we going to send in?" Kevin asks.

" How about… Go with Gravity?"

"Perfect Harmony?"

"Move with the crowd?"

"Hey Now?"

"Good Life?"

"Ok this isn't going anywhere!" Kacey exclaims.

" She is right." I agree

The boys all give a mumbled agreement.

" Wait a minute I have an idea!" Kevin says, we look at him incredulously.

"No I'm serious. What if Kacey sings Stevie's song Eyes Open?"

"No, It's Stevie's song, if anyone is going to sing it, it should be her." Kacey says.

"It's ok Kacey, you can sing it." I say

" I have a better idea, you and Kacey do a duet." Zander says.

" Not a bad idea." Kacey says.

" Yeah." We all agree.

" Well then, Stevie and Zander, write the song, and fast." Kacey says.

The bell rings, and Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin leave the room, leaving Zander and me alone.

"My house again after school?" He asks smirking.

" I know I'm going to regret this, but sure." I give in.

After School

Like usual, I see zander leaning against his car waiting for me.

" Ready to go Baby?" He asks, again with a cocky smirk.

"What did I tell you about calling me baby?" I ask.

He pretends to think hard then says, "Not to do it?"

"Good Boy!" I say.

I get into the car and we drive off in comfortable silence.

When we arrive to his house we go straight to his room. I have been to his house WAY too many times to count, it's like my second home. **(A/N in chapter 1 was the first time in his house, but 5 months have passed since chapter 1, just to clarify.)**

When we got to his room, we saw his 13 year old brother Brian in his room.

"Hey Stevie, How are you doing?" He asks me.

"Hi Brian." I say, trying to be polite.

" Brian! Out of my room, NOW!" Says Zander.

"Later Stevie." He says while walking out of Zanders room.

"That kid annoys me too much, he is totally convinced you're in love with him, last time I walked into his room, I saw him naming your future kids." He says growling.

"Aww, that cute, and creepy. Don't worry Zander, I will never date your young brother." I say while rubbing his back.

"Well in that case maybe you can have kids with me." He says suggestively, but obviously joking.

" Too far!" I say and slap his shoulder.

He gives me a puppy dog face and says, "Ow, that hurts."

I laugh, " Good, now start writing the song."

We start brainstorming ideas for a duet.

" Okay, so lets get ideas from your personalities, you both are very different, you are down to earth, and she's perfy." Zander says

"Yeah…. Wait, I think I might have an idea."

The Next Day

We were in the band room, about to film our video. All the cameras were ready, and everyone was in place. We pressed the start button, and we began performing.

**"One And The Same" By Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez**

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

[Stevie:]

You come from here,

I come from there.

[Kacey:]

You rock out in your room,

I rock a world premiere.

[Stevie]

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(ever tell)

[Kacey:]

Friday, we're cool,

Monday, we're freaks.

[Stevie:]

Sometimes we rule,

Sometimes we can't even speak.

[Kacey:]

But we kick it off,

Let loose, and LOL

(LOL)

[Stevie:]

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say that your not alone

(that your not alone)

[Kacey:]

And you can call me uncool

But it's a simple fact i got your back

[Stevie:]

Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Both:]

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary.

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

[Kacey:]

I'm kinda like you,

Your kinda like me.

[Stevie:]

We write the same song

In a different key

[Both:]

It's got a rhythm, you and me

Can get along

(get along)

[Stevie:]

And it may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That your not alone

(here I go again)

[Kacey:]

And you can call me uncool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back (yeah)

(I still got you're back)

[Both:]

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

[Kacey:] (yeah, yeah)

[Stevie:]

Cause we're one and the same...

[Kacey:]

We're anything but ordinary

[Stevie:]

One and the same...

[Kacey:]

We're something more than momentary!

[Stevie:]

Cause we're one..

[Kacey:]

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Stevie:]

Cause we're one..

[Kacey:]

Were anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Ohh,

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

Hey! Hey! Hey!

We pushed the stop button on the camera and we cheered.

"That was amazing!" Kacey said.

" Well, I will send it in." Nelson said, then started typing away on the computer.

" Ok, I sent it, it says the results would be here in 2 weeks."

Two Weeks Later

We were all in the band room, except Kacey. Zander and I were tuning our instruments, while Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He heard Kacey scream and run into the room.

"WHAT!" I snapped.

The results of the contest are in. That got our attention. We left what we were doing and gathered around Kacey as she opened the letter.

"Guys, WE WON!" Kacey said.

We screamed and cheered.

Kacey then said," We have our own hotel rooms, paid. We are staying 2 nights. Free hotel, free plane, free food! Cute guys!"

But then Zander asked," Wait, where are we playing?"

Kacey looked at the envelope and said, " We are playing at…."

**CliffHanger! Not really. Please say in your reviews where you want them to play. I was thinking Florida, but tell me wherever you think is good. I hope you enjoyed the little zevieness I added in the story. Please tell me what you think. And the next time I will update is this Saturday on Zevie Day. Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
